Témoigner son amitié
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : Deux ans ont séparés nos Mugiwara, des choses ont changé et les habitudes ont évolué... ZoSan


**Salut salut ! Petit Os comme première fic :)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Les personnages sont à Oda-sama... Dommage !**

**Sinon bonne lecture...**

* * *

Après deux ans séparés, les Mugiwara se sont retrouvés et soudés plus qu'avant. Désormais chacun témoigne son amitié ou son amour à ses nakamas : Luffy avait choisi de faire de gros câlins à ses nakamas tous les matins et avait crié littéralement à Nami son amour, sur le pont, devant tous ses autres compagnons, trois jours après être partis de Sabaody. Nami avait gueulé pour la forme mais finalement l'avait accepté et maintenant ils étaient ensemble.

Quand à Nami pour témoigner de son amitié envers ses compagnons avait décidé de baisser ses taux de remboursement des dettes et leur donner quelques sous de plus pour faire des achats supplémentaires sur les îles. Ceux-ci lui en étaient reconnaissante et savaient ce que l'argent signifiait pour elle.

Zoro, lui, avait simplement décidé de se joindre à ses compagnons quand ils faisaient la fête et de participer aux discussions. Tous savaient qu'il était du genre solitaire qu'il partageait et échangeait très peu avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ils savaient aussi qu'il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments envers les personnes qu'il aime. Ils en étaient très contents.

Usopp s'affairait à être plus fort pendant les combats pour protéger au mieux ses nakamas. Il essayait de combattre sa trouille. Eh oui le grand capitaine Usopp était peureux ! Il avait aussi promis de faire de nouvelles armes plus perfectionnées avec son collaborateur Franky.

D'ailleurs celui ci avait aussi avoué son amour non pas à Nami, mais à Robin et celle ci avait accepté avec joie et désormais ils ne se cachaient pas. Franky voulait ses amis en sécurité à bord du Sunny et ne cessait de l'améliorer.

Quand à Robin, elle essayait d'être moins glauque pour ne pas effrayer ses amis surtout Chopper, Usopp et Brook.

Chopper comme Luffy allait faire des câlins à ses compagnons et surtout à Zoro qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Zoro était un peu embarrassé au début mais personne n'avait rien eu à y redire, même pas Sanji. Zoro avait pris l'habitude de prendre le petit renne dans ses bras pendant ses siestes. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux en train de dormir sur le pont avec chacun la tête en arrière et un filet de bave au coin de la bouche ! Tellement mignons !

Brook avait arrêté de demander aux deux femmes de leur montrer sa culotte puisqu'elles étaient en couple maintenant. Il discutait plus avec ses amis qu'auparavant surtout avec Sanji qui lui préparait des tasses de thé (ou café). Tous les deux passaient beaucoup de temps enfermés dans la cuisine à parler de tout, de rien mais surtout des femmes, leurs amours !

Sanji n'avait pas tellement changé ses habitudes mais il apportait plus de douceurs entre les repas, même à Luffy, mais pas plus de deux casse-croûtes entre les repas sinon ils n'auraient plus rien au bout d'une semaine avec ce goinfre !  
Il avait aussi pris pour habitude, tous les matins, de faire un bisou sur la joue de Zoro avant d'aller cuisiner pour l'équipage. Et oui car Sanji aimait Zoro et sincèrement. Il semblait à Sanji que Zoro avait une tête de bienheureux après son petit bisou et semblait plus apaisé. Il avait fait l'expérience un jour pendant qu'il dormait et ne s'était pas réveillé alors il avait continué. Donc tous les matins, il se lavait, se coiffait, s'habillait et avant de partir, faisait un bisou à Zoro mais jamais sur la bouche, il aurait eu l'impression de profiter de lui, ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas.

Mais un jour, Sanji se réveilla en retard et dû se laver et s'habiller en vitesse qu'il en oublia le bisou pour Zoro. Alors qu'il était concentré et se dépêchait en cuisine pour être à l'heure, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas se diriger vers lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse se coller à son dos. Il reconnaîtrait ses mains entre mille. C'était Zoro. Il rougit, s'arrêta net de faire ce qu'il faisait et posa ses couteaux sur le plan de travail. Puis Zoro mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanji et chuchota :

\- J'ai pas eu mon bisou ce matin et ça m'a réveillé.

Sanji rougit encore plus violemment en entendant ces mots.

Zoro continua :

\- Alors tu comptes m'en donner un aujourd'hui aussi ou je repars sans rien ?

Zoro semblait sérieux, amusé et triste à la fois. Il tendait sa joue à Sanji qui s'empressa d'y déposer un léger baiser tellement il était gêné de cette situation et pressé d'en finir. Mais le vert n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

\- C'est possible d'en avoir plus ?

Il dit cela en tapotant du doigt sur ses lèvres. Sanji le regarda enfin dans les yeux et se décida finalement à parler après de longues minutes à observer le visage crispé de doutes sur le visage de son nakama.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Marimo ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Sanji dit ces mots sans grande conviction. Il attendait ce moment pourtant depuis si longtemps.

\- Oui, fou de toi, Cook.

Zoro affichait une mine triste, il n'en fallut pas plus au dit Cook pour se retourner et déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son prince charmant. Il murmura tout contre les lèvres de Zoro avec un petit sourire timide :

\- Serait ce une déclaration d'amour ?

Zoro s'écarta un peu pour lui répondre :

\- Cook c'est pas drôle tu sais mieux que personne que je suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments et oui, je crois que je t'aime !

Le sabreur s'empara des lèvres de son tout nouvel amant alors que celui ci était presque sous le choc des révélations. Le cuisinier s'empressa de répondre au baiser et laissa la langue du sabreur s'insinuer dans sa bouche et danser avec la sienne. "Comme il a bon goût !" Se dit Sanji qui passait ses bras autour du cou de Zoro pour l'inciter à continuer son doux manège. Ce dernier mit les mains sur les fesses bien rondes du Cook.

Ils n'entendirent pas les pas sur le bateau, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et leurs nakamas s'installer comme si de rien était.

\- C'est génial vous êtes ensemble ! Mais Sanji j'ai faaaaaaiiiim !

Nos deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent net leur affaire et tournèrent la tête vers l'équipage déjà bien installé, attendant d'être servi. Ils étaient haletants et rouges comme il n'y a pas. Honteux ils se lâchèrent. Zoro partit s'asseoir à la table en baissant la tête face aux regards intenses de leurs compagnons.

\- Ça va Zoro ! Fais pas cette tête là ! On va pas te bouffer, on est juste surpris ! Le rassura Franky.

Sanji commença à servir ses compagnons qui, au passage, le félicitaient puis retourna en cuisine finir les croissants qu'il n'avait pas fini de faire."La faute à qui ?" Pensa-t-il, ce qui le fit sourire. Il mît les croissants à cuire au four puis alla rejoindre ses compagnons qui avaient repris leurs habitudes, c'est à dire brailler comme il n'y a pas tout en mangeant, Luffy piquant dans les assiettes des autres.

Rien n'avait beaucoup changé chez les Mugiwaras en 2 ans, seulement des couples formés après leurs retrouvailles dont un aujourd'hui : Zoro et Sanji !

**Alors ça mérite une petite review ?**


End file.
